My King
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Lili just wants to know why she can't have her fairytale ending. Cardverse, Diamonds, LichFra


A/n: Spades seem to be the only thing anybody does things for in Cardverse and tomorrows the 12th so….

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Isn't Mine**

**My King**

Lili wasn't sure how she felt about this.

Last month she had two dresses and now she had so many it took an hour just to pick, never mind figuring out all the strings. Last month they had struggled to eat and now there was a feast every night. Last month her brother had been the only thing protecting her from the harsh life on the street from her and now she had been swearing allegiance to Diamonds – _to her. _

But the thing she wondered about most was Francis, her King.

He seemed to be a very flirtatious person and Lili constantly spotted him around the castle hanging off various girls. She remembered years ago, back before her parents had died, hearing rumors about the young Prince of Diamonds and the then-thought Prince of Spades (who was apparently Queen) but now that she was Queen of Diamonds, she knew that Francis and Arthur were the best of friends. And yet, for all of his flirting had not once tried to make a move on her.

Vash, being the over protective big brother he was, was quite glad of it and often mentioned that, even if Francis was his King, if he ever dared touch Lili he would make sure Francis never touched another women.

But it bothered Lili that Francis never made a move on her.

He was her King after all.

She wanted the fairytale romance her mother had read to her about as a child.

So when she finally managed to get into her dress for the day (a canary yellow one with orange under it and diamonds lining the bottom), she did the only thing she could of to do. She asked to meet with the Jokers, who knew everything.

**(Diamonds. Diamonds. Diamonds)**

Gilbert Beilschmidt, the eldest joker, primarily spent his time in Spades. The King's younger brother was a treat to tease after all and his own younger brother didn't necessarily welcome his presences in Heart. But when Peter told him the Queen of Diamonds, the sweet quiet girl who had yet to come see him for anything, had requested a meeting he was happy to oblige.

He settled in his chair, ordering Peter to ready tea for their guest, just as she was ushered in by the Jack.

Vash narrowed his eyes as the Queen took the seat across from Gilbert, "Beilschmidt."

"Zwingli," Gilbert replied with the usual neutral smile. He lifted Lili's hand from the table and kissed it gently, "Queen. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wish to ask you something…" she mumbled, unsure of how the process of requesting information for the jokers worked no doubt.

He leaned back in his chair, "Please, ask away. I will do must to answer."

She glanced at her brother before requesting, "Would you please leave?"

"What?" shock flashed across Vash's face and Gilbert couldn't help raising an eyebrow himself. He knew, after all he had watched them since years ago, how close the siblings where. "Lili, you know I don't trust-"

"Please brother." As the Jack trudged out reluctantly, Gilbert wondered if it was the eyes or the please that made him obey. She turned her eyes to him, he hasn't seen such innocence and wonder in a Queen's eyes in a long time, before calmly asking, "I want to know why King Francis doesn't like me."

Gilbert scratched his cheeks, weighing his options, before speaking, "Well you see….Francis is a friend of mine and I do not wish to share secrets he has entrusted me with. If you are intent on knowing, I will tell you but I think, if you do not mind my interference, it may be better to just ask him."

In the end, she leaves because she's much too respectful for her own good.

(**Diamonds. Diamonds. Diamonds)**

Francis was writing a letter, to Antonio the Ace of Hearts and one of his best friends, when someone knocked on his door. Setting his pen down, he rushed to the door and flung it open. He was surprised to find his Queen on the other side; Lili didn't usually seek him out during their down time.

"To what do I-" he began to speak.

She cut him off with a rushed jumble of words that he could barely understand, "Whydon'tyoulikeme?"

When he managed to get over how uncharacteristic the outburst was for her and managed to unjumble the words, Francis replied with a confused, "You think I don't like you?"

"You flirt with every girl in the Kingdom except for me and we rarely spend time together even though our future is to be wed," she explained, a deep blush coming across her cheeks. "It seems as though you're disappointed I was chosen to be Queen."

"Oh…" he breathed. He reached out, touching her cheek softly, "It's not that I dislike you, Lili." He let his other hand wrap around her waist and pull her closer, "I quite enjoy your prescene. That's the reason I distance myself I suppose. I've seen what this can do to Queens, seen what her King as done to Elizabeta. You as my Queen and as such I don't want that for you."

"But-"

"And not only that, you're quite young. I don't want to ruin your youth," he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So for now, enjoy-"

He was cut off by her yanking him down and pressing their lips together, "You are my King. You could never ruin my life."


End file.
